


He Will Certainly Catch Me In His Arms

by lastoneleft



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: "If I leap at so-and-so" meme, Eren already has feels, Hange fucks with Levi, Jean gets the shit end of the stick for humour purposes, Levi catches feels, M/M, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, it has good results
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:56:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6422968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastoneleft/pseuds/lastoneleft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your Captain needs you, Eren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Will Certainly Catch Me In His Arms

It always surprised Hange how affectionate Levi got when he was drunk. They always figured he would just be more grumpy, more crass. But no, he’s simply more vulgar and surprisingly, rather happy.

And it was a lot easier to trick him into doing funny things. They had already gotten him to dance on a tabletop to disprove Hange’s claim about ‘having no sense of rhythm.’

“That was quite the show, Levi.” They laughed. “If you had taken your shirt off I might have even tipped you!”

“Shit it, Shutty Eyes.” Levi slurred. Hange didn’t have the heart to correct him.

While wondering what else they could get away with, Eren strolled into the room grumbling about the lukewarm soup he’d been served for dinner. “Do you think the rumour is true?” Hange baited.

“What rumour?” Levi’s brows raised.

“That cadet Jaeger has a crush on you.” They whispered. Well, as close as Hange got to whispering anyway. Every surrounding table probably heard them.

“Shit yeah.” Levi smirked. “He’s fucking smitten.”

“I’m not so sure,” they sighed.

“Maybe you need stronger glasses,” the dark haired man snorted.

“Care to test that theory?” Hange challenged.

“No.” Levi rolled his eyes.

“Come on, Levi! Do it for science!”

Damn it. They said the S-word. Now they wouldn’t shut the fuck up about it until they got some kind of result. “Test it how?”

Hange bit back a giggle. This was going to be too easy. “Oh, I don’t know… Running romantically into his arms?”

“How does that prove –”

“Oh! I know! Just run towards him and jump! See how far he’s willing to go to catch you before you fall.” Their smile was huge as they regarded Eren and his hands full of food.

Levi slammed the rest of his beer. “Please,” he snorted. “If I run and leap at Eren, he will certainly catch me in his arms.”

Eren’s head poked up at the sound of his name, spoon hanging out of his mouth. To his shock, he had heard right and Levi was running at him full speed.

“Eren!” He called out confidently.

Eren panicked, looking from Levi to the bowl of soup in his hands. “Wait! I’m eating!”

It was too late. Levi was a mere few steps away and was now airborne. There was no way he would fail his Captain. Without looking, Eren tossed his bowl aside. He heard it crash against someone’s head and the soup splash against their face. An angry, “MY EYES! THE FUCK, JAEGER?!” told him Jean was the unfortunate soul who happened to be in its way.

Eren held his arms out just in time, grabbing Levi out of the air and pulling him close. “Sir?” He breathed. Did that really just happen? Did Levi really gun it across the room to jump into his embrace?

“Told you, Hange!” Levi shouted.

Jean leapt to his feet, fist clenched and ready to swing. “Eren, I’m gonna fucking throttle you.”

Levi reached into one of the holsters at Eren’s hips and drew a sword. He pointed it at Jean’s face, eyes narrowed. “Touch him and die, Kirstein.” Jean immediately took a step back, hands raised in surrender. “That’s what I thought. Now go take a shower. You have carrots in your hair and it’s disgusting.”

Jean shot Eren one last glare before making his way towards the bathhouse. Eren didn’t notice though. He was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that he was _holding_ Levi. The man sighed and leaned his head against Eren’s shoulder. The soldier made a small choking sound, earning him a curious look from his superior.

While studying Eren’s face, Levi felt a pull deep in his chest that he hadn’t experienced in a very long time. He wanted to explore it. “I’m tired, Jaeger. Carry me to my bedchambers.”

“C-Carry you?” Eren repeated.

“That’s what I just said. Now get moving before I change my mind.”

Eren nearly saluted, stopping only at the last moment when he realized it would have meant dropping Levi and losing what was probably his only chance at intimacy with the man. “Yes, sir!”

He walked them past the table Levi previously occupied. “You’re brilliant, Shitty Eyes. I love you. Tell anyone I said that and I’ll kill you," he mumbled while waving Eren's sword at them.

Hange laughed. Levi was an affectionate drunk, but the way he showed affection was strange. They didn’t mind. They enjoyed strangeness.

Apparently so did Eren. At least that’s what it seemed like as he nuzzled his nose against Levi’s hair before carrying him out the door.


End file.
